A Lesson on How to Lock Doors
by surkariAlover13
Summary: Lelouch and Rai Learn a lesson on how to lock doors. T in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's get things straight. I am going to introduce what is going on.**

* * *

><p>Lelouch and Rai were well known friends in the past. Lelouch and Rai were then separated after Lelouch's mother was assassinated, and Rai's mother and sister were killed; then they both went their ways. 7 years later, they bumped into each other in a casino. They greeted each other, talk about who knows what, and blah blah blah. Days went by:Lelouch re-meets Suzaku and, then meets C.C...and you know the rest. Lelouch calls Rai and tells him his about his plan about creating a group, (<em>The Black Knights),<em> Zero, and taking over the Britannia Empire. Lelouch asked Rai to help him by taking turns who would be Zero. He accepted because these two are tight. Now zooming forward, After Rai finished a speech with The Black Knights, that Lelouch wrote, he came in to find Lelouch undressing himself out of his school uniform. Then takes a turn for the worst...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~ Next Chapter Soon<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I got the Idea from reading_ Misunderstandings Be nice. I don't want this too sound like I copy it or anything.**

* * *

><p>"Well, what do we have here?" said Rai. Lelouch looked up for a moment and then continue to undress himself."Well?" said Rai. "Well...what?"replied Lelouch. "Aren't you going to ask me how things went?" asked Rai. "Oh! How did it go?" ask Lelouch while undoing his shirt."Smooth like butter." he replied back. Lelouch sigh and continue to undress. "Lelouch, don't you ever get that feeling that something bad is going to happen?" ask Rai with concern in his voice. "No. Why would you ask?" he said. Rai walk towards Lelouch and said,"I don't know. I just got that feeling that something bad is going to happen." "Well, stop. You making me feel nervous." Lelouch said with a cold feeling going up his spine.<p>

* * *

><p>Lelouch pull his pants down, then out of no where Rai slipped and fell right on top of Lelouch. "Ouch! Why did you do that?" yelled Lelouch. "Well, it's not my fault that this stupid cape of yours got in my way!" he yelled back him. "Why you- I could just-" "Just what my sweet little lulu?"interrupted Rai. Lelouch blush and said,"What did you just say." "You heard me, lulu?" teased Rai. He leans forward into Lelouch's face. "Get-get off of me." he said. "Make me lulu." said Rai. Then all of a sudden Kallen came rushing into the room."Zero, I have something-" She then stops dead in her tracks to find that her beloved Zero is on a blushing and pants-less Lelouch.<p>

"Kallen?" said Lelouch with the coloring draining from his face. "Lelouch?" Kallen then said after a moment of silence. Everything was quiet and Lelouch was thinking how to get out of this situation. "I...I...I should go?" Kallen then said with a very red face.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was interesting." said Rai after Kallen left. "This is not going to end well in school; is it Rai?" asked Lelouch. " Probably not, but she'll stop thinking that you are Zero." Rai said. "True, I guess."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>~~Next Chapter coming soon~~<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_This is not my day. _Lelouch thought. In the school hallways, Lelouch and Rai were walking to their classes. "Hey, cheer up Lelouch. It won't be that bad." said Rai happily. Lelouch shot him a dark look. "Of course it will, how could you know what I'm feeling right now." Lelouch replied back darkly."I am not feeling so good or in the mood to talk." he said sharply.

And he was right. Lelouch wasn't feeling so hot anyway. His palms were sweating, his face was a little red, and his stomach was killing him. "Well, excuse me if I'm trying to be a good friend here." said Rai. Rai was a little hurt when he said that. It wasn't his fault that Kallen came barging in and saw the the two. _It was his damn fault for not locking the damn door. _Rai thought. "You're right. You was just trying to be a good friend. I'm sorry" said Lelouch with a sorry-face.

Rai lighten up a bit and said,"It's going to be okay. I mean like, what could she possible say or do to you Lelouch."

"That's...what I'm afraid of." he said.

* * *

><p>During 3rd period, Kallen was sort of in her world, and was wondering how Lelouch and her beloved Zero were doing in the same room. Alone. Just thinking about it made her blush. The thought of those two being together; just makes her really mad and jealous. At first her suspicions were on Lelouch being Zero, but now it seems that Lelouch actual knows who Zero is.<p>

Kallen stared darkly at Lelouch. _How could HE know anything about Zero-san? _She thought. 3rd period ended and the other students were leaving. She walked over to where Lelouch was and ask him,"Lelouch?" "Yes?" he said. _Oh god. _He thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~Next chapter coming soon~~~<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Now back to where we left off on..._**

* * *

><p>"Can I talk to you in private?" Kallen asked. Trying to look innocent as best as she could. Lelouch could see right past that face of hers. He felt a knot in his throat.<p>

"Um, sure. How about we talk private in the club house? Is that ok with you?" Lelouch said.

"Yes. I think it's fine place to be _alone_." Kallen said darkly at him and left.

Lelouch gulped hard. He needed to find Rai and FAST.

* * *

><p>Rai was in hallway putting his math text in his locker and talking to Shirley. Just as he was about to do this he saw Lelouch running to him unusually fast. <em>I wonder what's his problem today?<em>Rai thought.

"Hey Lelo-"

"COME WITH ME!" Lelouch said quickly.

"Um, lulu?" Shirley said confuse. "HEY SHIRLEY! BYE SHIRLEY!" Lelouch said quickly. She watches the two disappear into the hallway. The only thing she did was shrug in responds and walks off to class.

* * *

><p>"Okay Lelouch. Why did you drag me here?" Rai asked Lelouch who was bended over and panting like crazy.<p>

"Kallen...Kallen...Kallen...Kallen"

"Kallen what?" Rai said. Lelouch caught his breath and said,"Kallen...wants me to talk to her in private."

"And?"

"And what? What should I say to her?"

"Oh, I see. Um...have you thought about kidnapping?"

"I have, but it didn't fit in right."Lelouch said. He thought for a moment but gave up.

"Well, let me think here...I GOT IT!" Rai said.

"WHAT?" Lelouch said eagerly.

"You could say that Zero found you walking in the streets after you came back from a gambling match and he threaten you with Nunnally if you didn't be his sex toy. Well, what do you think?"

"I think you're idiot. There is no way in hell I'm going to say that to Kallen." Lelouch said to Rai." Well, it's either this or you tell her the truth." Rai said while crossing his arms. Lelouch thought about it for a moment. He really didn't have much of a choice. So he sigh and said,"Alright I'll do it."

"Look, I know it's not a great idea but-WAIT, WHAT!What did you just say?" Rai said. "I said I'll do it." Lelouch said again. Rai slap the crap out of himself.

"You just say you'll do it?"

"Yes! Do I need to repeat myself." Lelouch said feeling frustrated. 'No!OH GOD NO!" Rai said feeling that he didn't need to hurt the ex-prince's pride."Well Lelouch, you have a lot of guts. Good luck." Rai said while patting Lelouch's back."Yeah you too."

"Me? Why me?"

Rai then realize what time it was."Crap! I'm gonna be late for class. I'll see ya later Lelouch. Bye." Rai said before running off to class. "Bye." Lelouch said quietly.

* * *

><p>After class, Lelouch went off to see Kallen in the club house. The two were sure they were alone but to their displeasure, Suzaku and Shirley were right around the corner.<p>

* * *

><p>"You really think I can do it?" Shirley asked blushing.<p>

"I know you can do it Shirley. I mean the worst he could say is no." Suzaku said with a warm smile.

"You're right, Suzaku."

_Suzaku is right. The worst lulu could say is no. _Shirley thought.

(If you're wondering what these two were talking about: here is your answer. Suzaku was encouraging Shirley to ask Lelouch out. Well, There you go.)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now back to Zero-I mean Lelouch and Kallen.<em>**

"Okay Lelouch, what were you doing with Zero?" demanded Kallen.

"I don't know what you mean Kallen."

"Don't give that double talk! I saw you Lelouch with Zero. I demand to know what is between you and Zero. Now... just tell me the DAMN truth."

* * *

><p><em>Suzaku's Thoughts<em>

_WHAT! Lelouch and ZERO! I been suspicious about Lelouch being Zero, but... THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING! Does Kallen know Zero too?_

* * *

><p><em>Shirley' Thoughts<em>

_OH MY GOD! What's lulu doing with Zero? And Is Kallen with Zero too? Hmm... I wonder..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~ Sorry, but I couldn't continue. Next chapter coming Soon. Please Review.~~~<strong>_


End file.
